


Promenons nous dans les bois

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle





	

C'était un soir de pleine lune. Nous nous baladions sur un sentier de forêt, main dans la main. Nous étions amoureux. Nous étions insouciants. Nous étions jeunes. Je regardai le ciel et dis, comme à moi-même : 

\- les loups sont de sortie...

Mon ami me regarda avec un sourire tendre. Il était habitué à ce genre de pensées dites à voix haute. 

\- Les sorcières aussi. Heureusement pour moi, tu n'as plus les critères de sélection pour un sacrifice, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.  
\- Dommage que je t'ai donné mon innocence ... j'aurai bien aimé y être conviée, dis-je pour plaisanter.

Mon compagnon afficha un air faussement vexé avant d'exploser de rire. Je vins très vite le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Nous avons ri pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de nous calmer. Même à peine cette ambiance jovial se dissipait qu'une autre plus pesante apparut. Sa cause ? Un long hurlement lupin. Un frisson de malaise nous vint avant d’apercevoir au loin une forme humanoïde. Nous nous approchâmes (ou plutôt je m'approchai et mon compagnon essayait faiblement de me faire entendre raison) et devant nous apparut un homme. Il devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans, une barbe d'une ou deux semaines. Il n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'un jeans taché de boue. Il tourna la tête, nous vit et nous adressa un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de « pur emmerdeur » avant de devenir un magnifique et énorme loup châtain foncé aux yeux or et de fuir dans les buissons. 

Le hurlement lupin retentit à nouveau suivi d'un long « PETEEEEEEEEER »  
...  
...  
...  
...

On aurait préféré le sacrifice de sorcellerie...


End file.
